byramfandomcom-20200214-history
Afrazel
Afrazel is the home planet of the Afrometers. It is located approximately 1.7 light years from Earth, and is about 1.7 times larger than it. The planet is noted for its vast coverage by pink rock. This substance, Fromite, makes up nearly 99% of the planet's crust. Once covered by vast oceans and lush plains, the current planet has been left scarred by the invasion of the Ynnk many years earlier, who drained their oceans and sold off fertile soils. In recent millennia, the Afrometers have rebuilt their civilisation on 8 landmasses spread around the two remaining bodies of water, and have become self sustaining once more. Physical Characteristics Dimensions Afrazel has a surface area of 877,323,840 square kilometers, approximately 1.7 times that of Earth. The gravitational field is relatively very similar to Earth's, with the few humans or human-like people that have ever set foot on Afrazel (Jacob Jefferd, Dick Salt, Hitler etc) not being able to tell a difference. Climate Around the center of the planet, where the two oceans lie, the temperature is very stable, with only two seasons existing, warm and cool, which last 74 days each. In the warm season, the days are clear and dry, with very little rainfall and daily maximums averaging about 28 degrees celsius. In the cool season, the days are often gloomy, with high rainfall and occasional heavy storms. The average maximum in the cool season is 11 degrees celsius. In the north polar region of the planet, there is a massive ice cap which remains constantly frozen, all year round. In the south, there is also a permanent ice cap, but it is substantially smaller. In the poles, there is only one season, lasting all 148 days, with the north experiencing permanent daylight, and the south permanent nightfall. The daily temperatures of both average about -6 degrees celsius. Composition The surface of the planet is almost entirely made of Fromite. This pink, solid substance is dull when exposed to air, but otherwise is a gleaming crystalline solid. Thus, the outer surface of Afrazel is a non reflective, opaque pink, but if you dig under the surface the Fromite is much more visually appealing. The majority of the planet is also very flat, with no mountain ranges. The most elevated point is Humbett's Peak, which is raised 204 metres above "sea level". Oceans and Waterways Before the Ynnk arrived and drained them all, Afrazel was once covered with vast oceans that covered about 82% of the planet's surface. However, very little of what once was remains, and only two oceanic bodies of water remain, each only the size of a sea. The north-eastern ocean is named the Jeromic Ocean, after Jerome the Participator, and the south-western ocean is called the Huntic Ocean, after Hunt-Hind the Spirit. The Huntic is the larger of the two, and is ever so slightly warmer. There is also a third body of water, a man made lake called Lake Ferrena located above the North-East Huntic. This lake was named after its designer, architect and environmentalist Ferrena the Door, who also helped plant the vegetation around her lake. Landmasses (vegetated) There are 8 separate vegetated landmasses on Afrazel. 5 of them; Urmo, Gubo, Jeko, Lopo and Cawo, lie around the Huntic Ocean and make up the area known as 'Urmonia', whereas Weso, Huto and Vomo lie around the Jeromic Ocean and make up the area of 'Wesonia'. Each of the landmasses is inhabited, and the terrain varies somewhat across the landmasses. Each of the landmasses acts as its own political country, with a self governing capital in each one. However the Afrometer monarchy lies in the planetary capital of Armoury on Urmo, which acts on behalf of all landmasses in interplanetary wartimes or other crises.